Mourning Dove
by Kioji
Summary: Deterred from the path of a shinobi by a cruel twist of dirty politics, Hinata leaves Konoha for a civilian life, only to be thrown back in to the dangerous world when she encounters a phantom in the mist and snow.
1. Shaded Horizons

_I hereby disclaim any ownership of the characters, events, and names relating to Naruto™ in this chapter and the following chapters thereof._

_--Kioji_

_ps.--I changed my mind--again--about this fic. I hope you find it to your liking._

* * *

Mourning Dove

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_What is fate, anyway? Those around me believe it be unchangeable, something set in stone the moment we come into existence, like the sword smith's brand on each weapon he processes. To reject your fate is like smiting God himself, so I am told. But who can say what his fate is, and what gives him the right to dictate his brother's? _

_The air in this place is stale, like the water left out by my bedside. But I drink it in everyday regardless, filling myself up with the ideas and concepts of a family that tells me my destiny is to forever dwell in the shadows of failure. I cannot bring myself to think otherwise._

Hinata closed the leather-bound book and placed it aside, sighing with depression. It was her only comfort in a house crowded with people who intentionally ignore her, but it failed to put her in a better mood. Brushing a strand of wayward hair from her face, she shut off her bedside lamp, frowning at the clay mug of water set aside her pillow. Outside, the wind batted against the window with the impatience of an oncoming storm, but she was too tired to notice or care. Tomorrow was a day to endure.

- - - -

The smell of burning plastic drifted in the humid air, alarming Hinata. She snapped into a sitting position, shifting her gaze around the room for the source. Beside her hand was her smoldering alarm clock, crying out in a muted, prolonged beep it was betrayed. Realization seeped into her soggy brain after she saw her hand covered in fragments of black plastic and the matching indentation in her small black timekeeper. She couldn't help but groan out loud, leaning back into her sweat-soaked pillow and letting her eyes drift to her window.

The sun was beginning to climb the hills to its perch in the azure sky, burning away the pink and orange along its gentle ascension. Despite the tempest bearing down on Konoha the night before, the sky was clear and light, promising a good day forthcoming, at least on the outside.

Shards of her former alarm clock pricked her hand, reminding her that she subconsciously demolished the only loyal object in the house and set an inevitable encounter with her father. To go on without an alarm was considerably worse, however, no matter how much she dreaded imposing on Hiashi.

She mentally slapped herself. Why did she have to do that? Confronting her father over something so trivial wasn't something she wanted to do. Hinata looked down at her hands, cringing. It was something she _had_ to do.

Hinata pushed the warm covers away from her body and rolled onto her knees, edging towards the false wall that hid her closet. She slid open the door and fished out her normal wardrobe—a black undershirt with light-weight mess at the neckline and arms, her black pants, and her modest white jacket with the clan in sigma on the back. After fully dressing herself, she gently slid the door shut and stood up, stretching her muscles as part of her daily routine. Holding out her favorite one the longest, Hinata let out a refreshed sigh and swung her arms, ready to depart her sanctuary. Lingering in her doorway, she ran her undamaged hand through her hair and took a deep breath, quietly closing the only access to her room behind her.

Pressing herself to the wall, she inched her way towards the tea room, feeling cold as she got farther away. She knew her father would be drinking his morning cup, probably speaking to an honorable clan member or training Hanabi.

Hinata's eyes drifted to the floor unwillingly, her heart crushing itself in her chest. She felt uncomfortable with even the mere mention of her sister, the stronger of the two despite the years difference. She arrived at the entrance to her current crisis while she was musing over the younger Hyuga, pausing to prepare herself for the usual apathetic glare. After taking yet another deep breath, she gently pushed aside the door and shrank inside herself.

"What is it?"

Hinata froze and felt the familiar dread associated with facing the formidable clan head. He was a pillar of unreachable goals and expectations to her, not a father or a leader at all. Turning in place and setting her feet in his direction, she bowed low and kept the difficult pose. Her eyes followed her toes, but they could not make the path to his face.

"Hai,… I-I need a new alarm clock, please," she inside. Surely he was going to tell her to leave, declaring her unworthy of his time—unworthy of a simple thing like a bedside alarm. Surely he was going to deny her of the one thing she pushed herself to ask for. Hinata waited for the response, the silence crackling in her ears.

"Is that all?," he grunted, giving her the motion to leave. Hinata nodded and slipped out as quickly as she could. The clack of the wooden door against its frame resonated in the air, the only sign she had been there at all. The old man shook his head, frowning seriously.

"Is that your daughter? She seems quite lovely," stated a woman with startling red hair pulled into an austere bun and deep, expressive green eyes. She placed her tea on the table, watching the man for any visible response. She received none.

"She is the eldest."

The woman frowned. Surely he could say more than that? How she did in school, what she wanted to do? What a sweet girl she was? She folded her hands in her lap.

"Well, then. I must be going. I will bring your concerns to the hokage," she stated, preparing to stand up. Suddenly, she paused midway in motion, her scarlet eyebrows knitting in thought.

"If you would like, I could see to her request. It's on my way, and I have to be coming back here anyway," she offered, once again searching for some kind of emotion to pass through his face. A flicker of something went through his eyes, but she couldn't be sure it wasn't the sun flickering through the small high window.

He picked up his tea and took a sip before answering.

"That is unnecessary."

She waited for more, but that seemed to be the end of the conversation. _Talking to this man is like conversing with a brick wall, _she thought. Being the polite, diplomatic woman she was, she merely smiled and nodded.

On her way out she noticed a pair of shy pearl eyes watching her depart, weary and unsure.

- -

Hinata grew invisible wings and flew towards the academy. The smeared colors of the trees and sky left an after image in her peripheral vision, no single object staying steady in her line of sight. Detached and numb from the world, Hinata let her thoughts wander without restraint. They crossed into curious musings about the red-haired woman, about what point of time she destroyed her alarm clock, about her forgotten lunch, and even ventured into surreal fantasies where she lived fearlessly.

As the building loomed ahead, she slowed down her pace to a fast walk and searched for classmates. _I hope I'm not…, _Hinata thought as she watched a few girls giggle and walk across the front grassy yard. She hugged her bag closer to her chest and gazed downward the rest of the way.

- -

Class was finally over. The bell rang several times, but Hinata still sat in her desk, hands folded neatly in her lap. Iruka had asked her to stay after for some unknown cause, her only clue the worried crease etched into his brow as he ushered the last students out. She was curious and a little nervous at the same time. Couldn't be an extra assignment or late homework; Hinata was a model student after the Haruno girl, lacking only in confidence. Hinata could only wonder, idly twiddling with the hem of her jacket with a crushed frown.

Iruka placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and took it away, breaking her away from her thoughts. She jumped and smiled demurely, her nerves swimming in cold dread.

"Oh, uh, Sensei," Hinata whispered, her eyes fell to her hands in her lap. His concerned gaze was too much to bear.

"Hyuga-san, I wanted to talk to you," he started, looking away at the blackboard. She sneaked a quick glance to his face and saw concern and empathy written in his eyes, knowing this was far worse than she expected.

"A-about what?" Hinata asked, almost inaudible.

"About the upcoming exam. I think it would be in your best interest to wait and take the next opportunity," he looked back at her face, putting a false, assuring smile on.

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows.

"W-what?"

Iruka sighed again, putting a hand to his throbbing temple, responding quietly, "I've been observing your progress since you've entered the academy, and I don't think…"

"…,"

_I don't need your special treatment. I'm not weak._

She gulped, furious with herself for not being able to open her mouth.

_I can do this. Just let me try._

"Hyuga-san, I don't normally approach students about this, but since you are the heir to the Hyuuga clan, I have to warn you this exam is different than those in the past."

Feeling betrayed by her own status, Hinata rose from her seat and gave a low bow to Iruka.

"F-forgive me, Iruka-sensei. I… I want to take the exam with everyone else. I think I can do it," she replied, feeling heat rise from her collar and wash over face.

As he stroked his chin Iruka thought over what she said and decided. After reaching inside of his vest for a slip of paper and pen, he sighed and said, "Well, if you think you are ready, then I won't hold you back." He scribbled something on the paper and continued, "This is the address of an acquaintance of mine. I'm not allowed to offer assistance in the course of the exam, but she can."

Hinata reached out without looking and took the paper, placing it in her pocket. She brushed past her sensei while mumbling a quiet good-bye, feeling his eyes burn into her back_._

- -

She took her time on the trip home, gazing softly down at the slip of paper and silently screaming.

_Inatsu-san_

_1500 Toga Apartments_

Sighing, Hinata placed the paper back in her pocket and shrugged her bag closer to her center of gravity, keeping her vision lined with the edge of the sidewalk. Her prediction for fair weather was spot-on; not a single cloud or a haze over the horizon to dilute the sunlight or alter the shocking blue sky.

The path jarred to the left, but Hinata kept moving straight, hopping off the path and trudging into the bushes without a glance back. She felt the cool glance of the shade soon as the trees reached out and snagged the light from above her, relief flowing through her as her shoulders loosened from the tight posture she kept during the day. There was something mystical about the woods, something soothing.

Leaving the stretch of oaks at last, she strolled into the clearing and dropped her bag down by her favorite tree stump, weathered smooth around the edges from age and the elements. Hinata produced a new theory behind the tree's decapitation every time she saw it, the latest and most treasured being that a struggling young carpenter scoured the woods far and wide for the perfect tree to harvest excellent wood for an engagement present for his love, finding this one after days of desperate searching. And what a masterpiece he could have extracted, with the ancient stump spanning more than five feet across the diameter. She could fit blissfully stretched out in any direction, always warmed by the heat radiating off of it collected from the sun during the day.

Sighing, Hinata draped herself across the smooth surface and rolled onto her stomach, staring down at the slip of paper. She wondered what kind of person this Inatsu was, and how they could possibly help her. The prospect that this exam gartered outside help was daunting on its own, without the notion of having extra lessons with an unknown shinobi.

Finally dropping her tired gaze from the meaningless characters, she folded it neatly and pinched it through the open zipper of her bag, scouting back to the middle of her special perch to sit cross-legged with her back ramrod straight. Breathing in deeply, Hinata flushed her busy mind with a prolonged exhale, the numb gray fog overtaking her senses as it crept like cold molasses from her head to her toes. Internally chilly, she basked in the sunlight comfortably while the cicadas and birds crooned continuous noise around her into the late afternoon.

- - - -

After a meditating and a long stroll through the forest, Hinata sought out the path leading back to civilization, expertly weaving through the dense brush. When her feet touched the beaten lane obscured by thorny bushes, she slowed her pace to an easy walk and re-shouldered her bag. The sound of her footsteps failed to reach even her own ears, being confined to the soft mush her shoes created in the grainy sand.

Glancing up, Hinata noted the sun's departure from his throne in the sky, the fiery orb scaling down towards the horizon behind the trees. Before very long it would be dark—too late to make an unannounced call on anyone, let alone a complete stranger. She hastened her pace, remembering most of the apartments and homes housing active ninja were located either in the mid-center of town or scattered throughout the Oju district. With any luck, Hinata had about two hours to locate Inatsu. She couldn't believe herself for making the decision to act on Iruka's advice so last minute—she could have had all afternoon to find Toga Apartments.

Hinata whisked over the gate dividing Konoha from the surrounding wood, breathing easier when she caught sight of the dim gleam of city lights above the trees of the training grounds. She passed through the cleared area quickly, ignoring the occasional genin hacking away at training dummies and the more advanced chunin's attempts to master complicated techniques. She recognized a few of her classmates the closer she got to town, even spotting the flash of steel from a clash between a boy she recalled sitting next to her in class and an older shinobi throwing pointed remarks about his younger charge's aim.

"Throw high!"

"Right!"

"Do it without spinning the kunai!"

"Okay!"

She dipped around the entrance and sprinted, the voices fading the further she ventured nearer to town, leaving the comfort of the shaded oaks to venture through houses and

- - -

With one hour down and no closer to Inatsu than she was becoming a respected clan leader, Hinata began to feel frustrated and discouraged. There wasn't much time after classes to spend hunting down phantom instructors _and_ train for an exam. In fact, wasn't it only next Tuesday? That left the shortened class days on the weekend and Monday—not a lot of time for improvement. Maybe she _should_ accept a postponement…

Hinata sighed and spun around, almost lost in the clutter of buildings and stalls of the most populated part of town. Her heart stopped when she spotted a vendor selling grilled duck, the fumes wafting to her from across the street. Deducing the lack of a line and the steady rumble from her stomach was enough cause for a break, she hobbled to the counter and pulled out her modest wallet.

"Hai, I would like a bowl, please," she croaked, realizing she hadn't spoken out loud since leaving the academy. After paying and receiving a steaming bowl of sticky rice and meat swabbed most delectably in sweet sauce, Hinata leaned against the nearest building and began to tear into her meal with as much delicacy as possible, since she _did_ represent an honorable clan.

Her bag slipped off her shoulder and plummeted to the ground next to her shoes, issuing little attention from the hungry girl. The single slip of paper stuck in the broken zipper floated out in front, uncurling from the fold and bearing its contents. A hand peppered with grit picked it up and held to Hinata's face.

"We don't take kindly to litter around here. Don't you know about the city ordinance about punishin' violators?"

Hinata stopped chewing and gaped, shaking her head numbly.

"Eh? No? Must not be from this part…," the old man blinked down at the paper, reading the scrawled words. He directed a thoughtful look at her.

"You lookin' for a deported ninja?"

She continued to stare wide-eyed at the grisly elder, unsure. Rice started to trickle down her throat without her knowledge, causing Hinata to cough to keep her airway clear. Finally, she wiped her mouth and stuttered a response.

"De-deported?"

"Well, yeah, most everyone knows the people livin' there are discharged shinobi banned from someplace."

Hinata blanched, wondering what sort of person got _exiled_ from their own country. She wasn't sure she wanted to meet this Inatsu after all.

"It's up yonder, a big ol' red building next to the hospital," he continued, gesturing to the north. After gingerly placing the paper into Hinata's hand, the man turned around and walked away, the back of his shirt filthy from oil and mud. She guessed either he was homeless or a laborer of some kind, looking in the direction he pointed. Her mind tumbled in conflict. Certainly her sensei _knew _that the person he sent her to was banished, or else he was a terrible judge of character. Perhaps it was a minor infraction? Why else would Konoha allow a foreign shinobi with a stained record reside and work in her walls?

She bit her lip, wondering if this extra credit assignment was worth this. After all, if her _father_ found out about this? It was bad enough she did poor enough in some area to warrant special attention—but to convene with a fugitive?

A cool gust of air caressed her face, reminding Hinata of the sun's presence near the horizon. Inwardly sighing, she returned her bowl and trekked home.

* * *


	2. An Unexpected End

* * *

_Someone got me the alarm clock I asked for. It's nice, something more thoughtful than what one of the runners would normally get me. It seems fortified with something so it won't be so easily smashed. I'm quite pleased with it. _

The door slid open, startling Hinata enough to stash her diary behind her and stare wide-eyed at the door. Seven different kinds of dread froze and pricked at her heart. Almost immediately, a dark head emerged from the opening.

"Ha-hai?"

"You are wanted at the front gate," she stated, withdrawing herself and returning the door to its original position. Hinata exhaled and unclenched her vice grip on the notebook, relieved. Her imagination was running away from her since she arrived home, envisioning her father's crimson face when he heard rumors of the heir gallivanting around town looking for a convict.

When she neared the well-maintained entrance of the compound, Hinata started to feel anxious. She peered around the last wall, honestly expecting a fearsome six-foot-tall snaggle-toothed one-eye bandit with a message from Iruka that she needed help correcting her math problems. She gulped, scanning the area with her wavering eyes. A dainty hand tapped her shoulder from behind.

Hinata spun around with a frightened squeal and threw an open fist at what she hoped was the chest area, her eyes squeezed shut. The same pale hand enveloped her wrist and stopped her thrust, gently linking a forefinger and thumb around Hinata's small wrist and pulling her forward.

"No wonder Bamboo-breath sent me out here. You can't throw a punch like and expect it to land. Open your eyes, girl."

- - - -

Hinata hugged herself tightly as she watched Inatsu's back disappear into the trees. Her last comment rang in the air.

_There are a lot more frightening things out there than your father, Hinata-chan._

She shivered, twisting around to walk through the open door and deposit her shoes. It was late; most everyone was asleep, especially in the main house. Hinata doubted even her father was awake at this hour, for all the time he spent awake musing over clan issues to discuss with the prominent members. Iruka's strange acquaintance didn't seem to neither keep normal hours nor care if anyone else did; not the first thing odd Hinata noticed about her.

Trailing a finger over the hem of her jacket, she contemplated the older shinobi, who was none other than the red-haired woman she saw conversing with her father that morning. Her mind spun when she thought about the coincidences, but it checked out. Inatsu casually mentioned she acted as an internal diplomat for various clans and organizations within the Fire Country since she retired from active duty as some sort of spy—of course she would have formal relations with nearly every head of anything in Konoha.

Hinata's preconceptions about Toga Apartment's residents were completely shattered upon meeting half a dozen of them. Inatsu insisted they speak away from the main house, taking her up to her apartment in time to catch a mismatched group chatting outside their doors with tea and coffee. Very few of them had criminal records like she assumed, instead being pleasant people displaced from their lives and families for differing reasons. Inatsu herself hailed from an obscure village far off to the west, but Hinata didn't hear much past "it's a lot smaller."

Training didn't go quite like she thought, either. They sat and drank_ tea_, listening to the radio. Not much was said about anything shinobi related further than a few passing comments.

_You're not half-bad, Hinata-chan. You just lack confidence._

She tiptoed down the hall to her room, silently entering while barely producing sound. Stifling a yawn, she pulled off her jacket and tossed it haphazardly at the foot of her hidden closet, entirely too tired to listen to her conditioned urge to neatly fold it and tuck it out of sight. Hinata tugged her roll and pillow from underneath the small table placed aesthetically in the left corner and dropped onto it like a felled ox, rolling into a comfortable position.

_Iruka isn't worried about your ability to pass the graduation exam, he's more concerned about… what happens when you do. The life of a shinobi isn't an easy one._

Inatsu's face appeared in her mind, despite her attempts to flush her mind clean of all the day's events.

_If don't want to do something, then don't do it_.

Hinata groaned, regretting opening up to her about her life and worries. Such a simple idea, so obvious—but it wasn't like she could _turn down_ inherited leadership.

_Life is short, Hinata-chan. Love yourself and live your life_. _Don't let anyone else tell you how._

Why did Iruka-sensei send that woman to her! Putting such—such beautiful, hopeful thoughts in her heart… when she has to work so hard to purge them out before they take root. Dangerous thoughts. She could be branded and thrown out for trying to be her own person, doing and saying what she wanted. Life in a clan wasn't as simple as doing what one wanted.

Pulling the pillow over her head, Hinata rolled again and clamped her eyes shut from any more thoughts or images.

- - - -

"That's' a tall order, Bamboo-breath, and a dangerous one. I didn't know you sent me to empower the eldest daughter of the Hyugas, or else I would have stayed home and finished watching my TV show."

"Dangerous, how? I just want to see her safe after she graduates. I thought a role model would inspire her."

"You get too involved with your students. You better be careful, or someone might report you."

"Don't tell me you wouldn't have gone, not after meeting her. And that's not funny."

"Who's laughing? Pedophilia is a terrible thing."

"You have a twisted sense of humor. I don't know why I hang out with you."

"Because the only company you keep is with your work. And remember—it's just that—work. You can't cry yourself to sleep over your students."

"Those students are the future!"

"Why don't you get a girlfriend? That Kurunei chick comes around here a lot. She's cute, no?"

"She's one of the proctoring jonin."

"Sure, sure…,"

"You never answered my question. Will you see Hinata again?"

Inatsu set her sweating drink down, sighing. She gave her friend a leveling look.

"If I do, it's not for you," she growled, looking away. Iruka smiled, patting her innocently on the arm before swiveling off his bar seat to walk over to speak to another fellow chunin, missing Inatsu's whispered remark.

"And they call _me_ manipulative...,"

- - - -

With the weekend spent and Monday passing, Hinata wrung her hands at every mention of the ominous task of graduation. With more sessions under the tutelage of a ruthless trainer—who ironically wasn't even technically a shinobi—she might have felt more secure in at least her mental abilites, but Hinata was wrapped up in the anxiety and excitement being passed around the academy like a bad head cold. Even the surrounding community sensitive to shinobi occurrences was restless with the infectious energy. It was almost as an exciting time as when the chunin exams were hosted by Konoha, with ninja appearing from all over to try their hand at a grueling challenge.

As she trudged into town towards the now familiar brick building, Hinata contemplated Iruka's final comments before releasing the class, more or less directed at the students repeating the exam.

_It's not difficult, just stay focused. As long as you listened in class—Naruto—then you'll all be fine._

Naruto…

Hinata blushed, recalling his sleeping form in the row in front of her. He didn't even flinch when Iruka called him out, his nose tucked deeply in his armpit. She smiled, knowing his secret. Hinata often passed him on the training grounds during her stroll out before big tests—he had a tendency to procrastinate and cram the night before. No wonder he was exhausted right now. She only wished she could join him, losing herself in the dance of hard training.

Instead, Inatsu insisted on spending an hour or two relaxing and working on "mental exercises" before working briefly and sporadically on any _real_ training.

_I might not be shinobi,_ sagely spoke the voice in Hinata's memory, _but even I can tell your lack is not physical. _

_You just couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag without your Gentle Fist. What happens when your opponent sees through that? _

_Fighting is an art—be creative! Have the _confidence_ to think outside the Hyuga box!_

_Hinata, you've done enough. Let's stop for a second late lunch._

Hinata sighed.

"HEY, Hinata, was it?"

She whipped her head around, recognizing the waving figure as a popular girl from class.

"Hai, Ino-san," Hinata replied, bowing politely.

"You hungry? Me and the girls are going to get something to eat—wanna come?"

"I'm—I'm sorry, I have plans to meet someone…,"

"Oh—okay. See you later, then," she mumbled, giggling after whispering to a girl standing by her. Hinata shrugged her book bag higher on her back and moved on, a scarlet flush adorning her cheeks.

After getting buzzed into the building, Hinata trudged up the stairs to the fourth floor, smiling at the few people out in the hallways. As each smiled and addressed her by name, a little sliver of fear ran up her spine that this was getting too comfortable, too easy to walk around a strange building filled with unusual people.

Hinata reached Inotsu's door, dismayed when she spotted a note with neat, almost mechanical writing tacked above the doorknob.

_Had a meeting. Take the day off._

She groaned, butting her head against the doorframe. How could she possibly take a break with probably the most important exam of her young life looming over the alarm clock? What a mistake it had been, to depend on someone else to direct her training. Inatsu's face with her waving finger popped into her mind.

_It's not going to matter how many leg squats you do two days before this exam. Work on your attitude_.

_You say that like I'm a pr-problem child, Inatsu-san…_

_You ARE a most troubling child, but you still don't understand why_.

"Oh, Hina-chan, good to see you. Do you have a headache? Come and have some tea, it'll perk you right up."

- - - -

After her three-hour session with her father, Hinata wiped the sweat from her face with her shirt, beginning to wonder how she could _ever_ hope to learn a style outside of her clan's when she could barely produce adequate results with the techniques rehearsed since she toddled. The road past graduation stretched out like the endless horizon, sending cold waves over her toes.

She stumbled into the wall leaving the courtyard, still disoriented from spinning and whirling away from continuous attacks. Unexpected and sudden, the request to meet with her father came almost as soon as she re-entered the gates, halting her plans for an extended bath after her self-imposed workout. Hinata revisited those plans in her mind, trying to gage how long before it was considered too late to use the sauna. She thought better of it—this was prime time for that, after all.

Instead, she turned the corner and hobbled along the side of the building, dodging boughs and overgrown shrubs to a well-worn path leading to a patch of soil just inside the last wall. Left alone, the fertile soil was the remains of an abandoned vegetable patch, hosting wild peace lilies and all kinds of weeds before Hinata got to it. She nurtured and loved the plot back to beauty, investing in expensive tea plants and medicinal greens.

Hinata knelt down and fingered a wilting leaf.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been watering you properly," she mused, scanning herself for her canteen. Empting the lukewarm substance into the soil, she searched for unwanted shoots, weaving her free hand through the willowy stems to get a good look at the dark soil.

While busy tending her personal herb garden, Hinata enjoyed solitude almost as absolute as her secrete clearing beyond the training grounds, so when a figure appeared beside her thriving mint sprouts she nearly peed from shock.

- - - -

_It's now designed to root out weaker candidates, passed under the notion that previous closing exams allowed non-qualified genin to leak through and weaken the system, but—_

Hinata clutched her jacket shut, clenching the folder underneath. Grim-faced and pale, she locked her vision on the floor and avoided eye contact. Her mind whirled faster than even her father's expert fists.

_This challenge caused all sorts of accidents in the past, which is why it was taken out in the first place. It would be easy for a few kids to be seriously hurt or even killed._

"Good evening, Hinata-sama."

_Some accidents aren't accidents at all, Hinata._

She nodded in response, quickly cutting the corner and little less than dashing for her room.

_What I mean to say is… there are a few 'trouble' students marked out for termination._

Sliding into privacy as quietly as possible, Hinata shut the door behind her and paused on her knees, her knuckles whiter than stone against her pants.

_You were one of them, Hinata._

Breath, breath, she chanted.

_Pack quickly, pack quietly. I have enough pull to get you a passport and ticket to place no one will ever know who you are. _

Hinata circled her room in a panic, opening and closing things as she chewed on her shaking fingernails.

_Why? You're better off not knowing…_

"Hinata?"

"Ahh!" Hinata shrieked, jumping in her skin. She twirled around, shaking so badly she feared her teeth chattered. Hanabi stood in the doorway, her eyes inquisitive and piercing. Did she know, too? Was she here to warn her, or maybe make sure she was going through with it, march to her death? Who could she trust?

"You're taking the graduation exam tomorrow," the girl stated, her arms crossed severely over her chest. Hinata merely nodded. Something passed through the younger girl's pale eyes, momentarily creasing her clear brow. Without another word, Hanabi turned and left, leaving the space behind her open and empty. Hinata dropped to her knees with a muffled sob, reaching out to close the door.

_Hinata… to be frank, I don't _want_ you to know who…_

Still on her shins, she maneuvered around to her backpack, dumping the contents with a frenzied shake. Books and paper tumbled out, spilling across the floor with an empty smack against the wooden floor. Inatsu's sad eyes wavered in her mind, burning their sympathy and feeling into her memory for as long as she lived.

_It was the elders, the Hyuga elders._

Hinata's fingers barely registered the cloth passing through them as she diligently stuffed her bag with her favorite kimonos. When she realized her clothing choices weren't practical at all, she emptied her pack again and started over.

_Don't think of it like that, Hinata. Your life is not over. _

She released her bag, going for the larger container she suddenly remembered hidden behind her winter clothes in the closet. Tears streamed down her face as she packed, her heart clinging to Inatsu's last advice before the woman scaled back over the wall.

_Hinata, you're on your own. Stand on your own two feet and look forward._

* * *


	3. Road Less Traveled

* * *

Dawn greeted Hinata's sore eyes with a vibrant smile, but she felt the cheerful light with nauseating anxiety. After all, even after a night of running nearly non-stop, she only put twenty or so miles between herself and any pursuers, _if_ she had as much of a head start as she banked on. It wouldn't be long before her absence was noted, if not already noticed. Would they consider her a missing nin, and send professional assassins after her? Since she hadn't _technically _graduated to full shinobi status, maybe they would consider her a runaway, sending more domestic units after her? But she wasn't just a disgruntled teenage escapee—Hinata shouldered the title of an heir as well as a target, not someone they'd let slip away easily.

Panting, she halted her desperate, frenzied flight, deciding it was time to change directions. While reaching around her pack for her canteen, she mentally calculated the time left until she reached the coast. Icy fear trickled down her spine when Hinata realized the trip would take at least another week at her current pace. As it was, she seriously doubted continuing pulling all-nighters was possible. But twenty miles wasn't much of a buffer between herself and seasoned trackers… how did Inatsu expect her to _do_ this?

_Fighting is an art—be creative! Have the _confidence_ to think outside the Hyuga box!_

Hinata grit her teeth, running water over her tongue. Perhaps she was going about this all wrong. Springing out of Konoha for the hills like a explosive-ridden jack-out-of-the-box was expected, making her a predictable mark. She glanced down at her bag, her eyelids heavy shapeless curtains pulled open and tied—after hours of straining to stay awake, Hinata passed the threshold of exhaustion and could barely blink, her lashes cold against her cheeks. After a dazed moment, she rummaged through the papers in the front pocket and examined the dates and names. Her frozen face suddenly lit up in realization.

There was no set date for departure on the ticket, just a vague note about leaving sometime later in the fall depending on weather conditions. Hinata had at least five weeks, with it being in the waning part of summer. Plenty of time to get to the coast and lay low, even if she continued at a civilian pace. Even enough time to stay a night here and there at an inn, like any other traveler. Why waste energy splitting the marshy brush, trying to cut through where no one has ever been when she use the most powerful tool of hiding—_other people_! It would be easy enough, to throw on a different guise and hide her scent and presence in the crowds and throngs of wayward stragglers making their own way to the coast. With the trees starting to thin out, there _had_ to be a village nearby.

Smiling, she returned her passport and ticket to her pack and strapped the canteen back in place, breathing in deeply to prepare her overtaxed body to produce one last feat. Hinata pulled her hands together and reproduced the signs from the text book, feeling the very life drain from her as she demanded more and more chakra. With a muttered, well-rehearsed phrase, she released the last hand position and created two shadow clones, both equally bleary-eyed and bushed as she was. Standing was beyond torture, but Hinata had to keep putting distance between herself and Konoha. Nodding to her clones, she stumbled into a run towards the south, sending the other two in opposite directions. Obviously, they wouldn't last long with the limited resources, but it might be enough to deter the search party or at least split them up. After all, Hinata needed just enough time to find the town and a place to crash. Being invisible was the one thing she excelled at, after all.

- - - -

Hinata didn't spend just one night in the village—she stayed a total of three days in the small town hovering on the border of the Fire Country, finally finding a suitable group to journey with. It had more traffic than she expected, increasing the chance she could be spotted and news sent back to Konoha, but it also meant more people to mask her existence. Hinata looked at her own party now, counting herself as one of seven mismatched travelers heading for the only southern coastal city supporting the port with ships coming to and from the distant continents. This was their second week on the road, and hopefully their last.

From the vague and varied tales spread around town, the port was closed until late fall, but the city still welcomed foreigners to wait for the ships inside her walls. It seemed Oto was a very friendly place.

"Sora-san?"

Hinata looked up, her view partially obscured by the wide brim of her straw hat.

"Ha-hai?"

"We're all ready to set up camp, and it's your turn to help cook."

She smiled at the middle-aged woman and nodded, following her thin frame to a forming fire. Two grown men—brothers, if she recalled—lay sprawled nearby, muttering half-hearted insults back and forth about the other's lack in stamina. Judging by their typical conversations, Hinata doubted they were talking about walking. Her face flushed crimson under her covering.

"I was thinking we could finish the fish and rice off, since Toph mentioned we should be crossing Oto's border tomorrow. With any luck, we'll reach the city gates by the evening. I would hate to camp on the hard ground so close to real comfort," Mina chuckled, handing Hinata a cloth bag holding the rice. She nodded in response, crouching down next to the glowing embers. Despite the warm season and tropical climate, it got surprisingly chilly when the sun set.

"You were headed for Asmaria, right?" Mina asked, setting the water-filled pot over the fire and gesturing for Hinata to pour in the rice. She nodded again, mentally pronouncing the unfamiliar name after Mina.

"It's a wonderful place, I hear. Very arid and sandy, but the people there are nice to foreigners."

_Like Suna, then_, Hinata thought, remembering her geography notes. Her heart sank when she realized she had never been outside of the forest shade—her pale skin was going to be the death of her.

"What are your plans once we reach Oto, Sora-san?" Mina sat back on her haunches, youthful and cheery in spite of her silver streaked auburn hair and wrinkles pulling at her green eyes. Hinata felt sympathy tug her heart strings as she recalled Mina's lost child and deceased husband.

"Oh, well…,"

"So you don't know, eh? You're such a sweet girl—you can stay with me and my sister. We've got the room."

"Thank you, Mina-san."

"Rio would kill me if I let a kind-hearted girl like you sleep on the streets, after all. Oto's a good city, but we have our problems just like any one else. Lucky for us the Fire Country sends us a few shinobi every few months to watch over the crime. Oh, careful, Sora! You dropped the bag into the fire!"

- - - -

_Traveling is more difficult at a slower speed, but at least we aren't bothered by passing ninja or even bandits. Going in groups has benefits after all, despite my early presumption that such large parties would slow progress and attract attention._

_I'm concerned about the apparent shinobi population in Oto, and about how many might be from Konoha. No doubt they will be alerted to my possible presence. It's hard to sleep, knowing that tomorrow might be my last._

"Whatcha doing?" Mina asked, leaning her glossy head over Hinata's journal. She yelped and quickly shut it, blushing with shame when she nearly clipped the woman's nose with the cover.

"I'm—I'm sorry! You surprised me…,"

The woman merely laughed, settling into a comfortable kneel across from her.

"Writing in a diary?"

Hinata blinked and bobbed her head, holding the soft leather object close to her chest.

"I used to keep one, but I lost it ages ago. It's really good for clearing your mind, when you can't do it otherwise."

Mina tilted her head, a thoughtful quirk playing across her lips. Cautiously, she leaned down and looked up under Hinata's hat, trying to peer at her face. Frightened for her identity, Hinata tucked her chin into her chest. Mina straightened up, nodding with understanding.

"There are lots of reasons for traveling; looking for someplace new, or somewhere old, or running from something," Mina stated, gazing off into the fire. Her eyes danced with memories. She turned back to Hinata with a simple smile.

"We all have our reasons for running. But someday, we all have to stop hiding, stop living in shadows. I think you have some motive to hide your face, but you don't have to worry about me telling your secrets."

Hinata released a squeak when Mina's soft hand crept under her chin, pulling her eyes up to meet Mina's own lively green orbs.

"See? You have such a beautiful face. When this is all over, I hope you'll share your smile with us."

- - - -

As the group cleared Oto's entrance, Hinata held her dusty gray cloak and hat close to her face, keeping her gaze hidden. Her heart throbbed in her jaw as sandaled feet passed by, images of wanted posters and search parties discouraging any urge to look around. Hinata softly crashed into Mina's back, the older woman's breath halting in a shocked gasp. Hinata braced for the worst.

"RIO!"

Mina broke away from the pack of people trudging in a slow procession toward the inn, leaving Hinata feeling exposed and open. She reached a hand out after her, slowly stumbling into a choked dash towards her friend. When she looked up at last, fearing she'd lost sight of Mina's boots, Hinata saw her embracing a younger woman with flowing ash brown hair. She stopped and lowered her hand, fidgeting as she flushed from embarrassment. To say she over-reacted was putting it kindly.

The two sisters shared a gentle tear-filled conversation before stepping apart, both smiling with matching jade eyes.

"Rio, this is Sora, my good friend. She's shy, but an exceptionally sweet person."

Rio grinned widely, striding over to Hinata with jovial confidence. She bowed low before her, her shinning hair falling like silk over her shoulders.

"Very pleased to meet you, Sora."

Hinata blinked, blushing into a humble bow herself. She wasn't used to being addressed so familiarly, especially being called the name of one of the runner girls from the house. It was the first name that had come to mind when introducing herself to the group, the real Sora's vivid brown eyes glowing in her mind.

"It's very nice to-to meet you, as well. Mina-san had a lot to say a-about you."

"Well, she better! She IS my twin, after all."

Shocked, Hinata shot up, carefully observing Rio. The woman did, upon further inspection, sport a streak of gray and laughter lines, but her bright eyes brought youth and beauty to her features, like her sister's smile. Mina chuckled, joining Rio's side with a hand on her hip.

"Doesn't seem like it, does it? I guess I'm aging faster than I thought," she sadly stated, touching a strand of silver hair. Hinata flashed a polite smile.

"Stress and sorrow has a toll, but only strengthens the beauty within," Hinata sagely stated, recalling something her mother always said when she was young. Deeply touched, Mina beamed at her.

"Rio, please tell me you still have the extra bedroom?"

"Of course! Sora is more than welcome! I'd be honored to have her live with us. It'll be a blast, just the three of us."

"So, that Kotaru doesn't come around anymore," Mina grumbled, referring to her sister's late lover. She never did like him much, with his constant disappearing acts.

"He does, but since he was reassigned…"

"You need to find a man who can stick around for longer than two weeks, Rio. That ninja is no good for you."

"Give it a rest! He shouldn't be back from Konoha for a month or two, so you might not even see him before you get your own place."

Hinata swallowed.

* * *


	4. Phantoms

_

* * *

Peaceful, yet brimming with life and color, Oto reminds me of Konoha._

Gazing out her window, Hinata wondered what was happening back home, if they've given up yet. How was her father taking the news, that his daughter took off and was nowhere to be found? What did her schoolmates think? By now some of them probably already graduated and went on missions, working together in units and forming friendships and bonds. She yawned and returned to writing in her well-worn diary.

_Rio and Mina insisted on buying me a trunk to put my things in for the trip to Asmaria, but I think it was just an excuse for them to get me more clothes. They really seem to enjoy shopping, but I don't know where they get the funds to do it. Magic, I suppose, although Mina mutters this Kotaru has something to do with it._

_My ship leaves in three weeks, and my stomach turns every time I think about it. I sometimes wonder why I have to leave at all, with such wonderful friends and a beautiful place to live. Ninja aren't as much of an issue as I thought—it seems most of them are not from Konoha, but other villages with a shinobi system. It is this Kotaru I worry about. Stationed where he is, there isn't a doubt he'd hear about me and recognize Byakugan. Luckily, he wrote and said he won't be back for another month, well after I leave. My identity cannot be compromised—I worry Mina and Rio would try and defend me, and I don't want them to get hurt. _

_I might have a solution to better hide my eyes, since wearing a hat for the rest of my life is a little ridiculous. While at the library the other day, I finally found a medic scroll dealing with permanently altering physical features—although only in theory. The secretary said she pulled it from behind the vending machine when the mechanic came in to do repairs and thought of me, since she remembered my continuous presence around the library hunting for those sorts of things. The jargon and diagrams overwhelm me—it's not a process that is easily done, and certainly not alone. For now, I've hidden it in my trunk with my headband. _

Hinata glanced back out through the curtains, admiring the colorful sundresses the young women wore for walking outside. Rio had quite a few herself, wearing them almost as daringly as the teenagers did, answering Hinata's surprised expression with a playful wink.

_It's okay to let your hair down and show some skin, Sora. Really, you act like you're ninety_!

The temperature stayed well into the eighties despite the change of seasons, allowing for such scandalous shoulder and knee-bearing clothing to be worn in the fall. Hinata wondered what type of clothing they wore in the desert conditions of Asmaria. Was the whole place covered in dirt and cacti? Perhaps the coast had some shade.

Hinata bent back over her pen, her ever-growing hair brushing her shoulders. More than two months passed by without her notice since her midnight departure.

_I wonder what kind of life awaits me there. Rio often assures me I'll be welcomed wherever I go, but I still cannot shake this unease_. _Why did things have to turn out this way? What fate have I been handed, and what have I done to be sent away from everything I knew and loved?_

The sunlight suddenly intensified, engulfing Hinata in a warm glow. She leaned back against the wall and closed her watering eyes, imagining her smooth stump in the woods outside the training grounds. Her heart throbbed painfully as she pondered what it meant she would never see it again, never be able to lean against it and create farcical theories behind its existence, never walk through the cleared fields crawling with both aspiring ninja and experienced warriors, never sigh over her blonde goofball at the back of the classroom, never spar with her father, never tend to her plants or wake up beneath a starry sky to the sound of her annoying alarm clock…

Hinata took in her grief and breathed it out, accepting the loss as part of herself, something to grow on. Her memories released their sorrowful shade of lavender, fading to an easy gray with the rest of her mind. Now was the time to look forward, to step up and greet her destiny, face the future with unclouded eyes.

The light dimmed back to normal, the sun probably shaded by the dark clouds bringing rain in the afternoon. Hinata smiled, fondly remembering the rained-out summer festival a few years ago. That detestable yukata she was forced to wear was delightfully ruined. How her aunt fumed--to see the carefully produced work of art be completely destroyed by the heavy rain! To seal the deal, Hinata rolled through the mud to make sure she wouldn't have to wear it again. She wasn't even punished when she said she tripped and fell in the desperate stampede to get out of the downpour.

Sliding down the wall, Hinata curled herself into a ball and allowed herself to be swallowed by her plentiful pillows, flowing freely in her ebbing thoughts of Konoha as the sun arched through the biscuit-drop cloud filled sky.

- - - -

When Hinata woke up to the smell of sizzling bacon, the sky burned a golden crimson as the day neared an end. Her stomach rumbled as the scent became stronger, hunger driving Hinata to sluggishly drop her legs from the bed and stumble towards the hall in pursuit. After dozing in the sunshine with her most treasured memories held close and most painful experiences put behind her, she felt energized and more alert, almost _eager_ for the future, for her new life to start. Everything felt new and brighter, full of promise and hidden surprises.

Lured down the stairs, Hinata quickly descended, her heart floating in her chest like a roosting sparrow as the energetic voices carried up through the house and reverberated against every surface in the house. Hinata didn't even bother with her ridiculous hat, prepared to face the world without it. She rounded the corner and smiled shyly, searching for the delectable source of the fragrant fumes.

"Sora! Quick, grab the plates, we're having a picnic in the backyard! Before the sun sets!"

Grinning, Hinata complied, juggling a stack of fine clay platters and the sweating jug of sweetened apple juice out the back door. Cicadas droned in droves in every shady bush and tree, almost making her sleepy again despite her pleasant cat nap.

The three enjoyed simple BLTs under the cool shadow of the overhanging roof in the back yard, admiring the spectacular natural phenomenon taking place in the sky. Hinata had never seen anything like it—with so much open horizon and moisture in the air, she guessed dusk was much more colorful and visible than back home. If it was anywhere near this gorgeous in Asmaria, Hinata would have no problems staying content with such a view everyday. Even after seeing it day in and day out, she never tired of the exhibition of vibrant scarlet and honey orange, nor grew bored with the twin's lively whims and teasing arguments.

Enjoying her sandwich, Hinata watched her companions with soft eyes, wondering if she would have anywhere _near_ the luck she had in finding such amazing friends once she stepped off in a new world. Starting over _again_ frightened her, but not nearly as much as it did before.

A person-shaped shadow formed around Hinata, stretching across the blanket to Rio's leg. Hinata paused chewing and looked up, staring at the man's grizzled chin.

"Kotaru!" Rio shot up, clearing the quilt and leaping into his arms with a overjoyed squeal.

Hinata quickly hid her eyes with her bangs, the pleasant atmosphere replaced by freezing dread. He was _far_ ahead of schedule, dangerously ahead. And she forgot her stupid hat!

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?! I didn't even—"

Kotaru silenced her with a gloved hand, smiling into her wavering eyes.

"Surprise."

Hinata swallowed, nearly choking when the dry crust slid down her throat.

"Maybe you'll surprise us with some rent money, too," Mina dryly muttered, crossing her arms. Kotaru laughed.

"You never change. Missed you too," he replied, letting Rio go to crouch down beside Hinata.

"Is this the young lady you wrote about?"

Receiving a nod as affirmation, Kotaru smiled warmly and held out his hand. Hinata held her breath, hoping he couldn't smell fear or hear her heartbeat sky rocket through the clouds.

"Very nice to meet you, Sora-chan. I'm the lazy bum you probably hear so much about."

Knowing he'd see her face soon or later, Hinata steeled herself and looked up, keeping her pale face as emotionless as possible. She couldn't bring herself to move her eyes up further than his mouth, terrified she'd see a shocked realization or anger. Catching her limp hand with his own, he gave her a grave handshake.

"What fascinating eyes you have. Almost reminds me of something I saw in the Fire Country, Bya-ka-something. I hear a girl about your age with those eyes ran away not too long ago—talk of the town," he paused, his expert gaze catching her reaction.

"But you wouldn't know about that. And neither would I," he finally stated, his gravely voice resolute and final. Hinata's eyes flew up to see his expression, a wave of relief crashing through her. He smiled and pointed to his stomach, releasing Hinata's hand.

"_Please_ tell me you have some of that left…"

"You're such a pig!"

"You're so kind, Mina, of course I'd like to eat your sandwich."

"Re_strain_ me! I'm going to _rip_ him a new one!"

Kotaru laughed, jokingly reminding Mina of her old age and brittle bones, earning himself a face-full of potato chips and a few choice words about his lack of manhood.

_- - _

_Since my fears were groundless and my identity remains safe, these last three weeks have been comfortable and warm. My heart feels heavy knowing I might never see them again, and I wish more deeply than anything that I could stay here. The three became my family—better than family. I've been given responsibilities and chores, as if I belonged here. I never had to do anything in the Hyuga house, but I like washing the dishes and sweeping the front porch. It feels more like a home, when I am involved with its upkeep. _

_Kotaru must have said something to Rio and Mina, because they've stopped asking me if I want to call off my trip and live with them. Neither can have any more children, and I think they see me as their collective daughter. It tears me up inside to say no every time—not because I don't want that, but because it's too dangerous. Also, when I leave the house to fetch something from town, they've started making sure I am well covered. I catch Rio glancing out at the street sometimes, whenever a shinobi walks by. _

_When I showed Kotaru my headband and medical scroll, he told me Asmaria has a very small ninja population—but he seriously doubts they'd care one way or another who I was or what my eyes could do. He told me to put them both away, and that the procedure described in the scroll was not in fact a way to change eye color, but a insanely treacherous surgery to alter the natural chakra flow in the body. He pointed to a statement in the closing lines and read it to me: "coloration and features have been known to be altered unpredictably due to reticulation and fissuring of DNA." Apparently, I could just as easily sprout a third arm before my Byakugan disappeared. He was shocked this sort of thing was lying around a public library._

_Well, I'm all packed up now, too nervous and keyed up to sleep. I keep checking my passport and ticket, making sure the names and numbers match up to the information Kotaru gave about the ship I'm getting on tomorrow. Rio and Mina have corrupted me—I can't decide what I'm going to wear. It doesn't even matter—I'm going to be on that boat for another onslaught of weeks anyway—but I can't stop changing my mind._

Hinata yawned, curling her arms around her pillow as she lay on her stomach, three sets of shirts and trousers scattered on her bed. So far, the yellow blouse and black pants were her favorite outfit, the only ensemble that didn't clash with her black cabbie cap—compliments of Kotaru—and white blazer. She touched the modest knit pattern on the hem, realizing the sunny top and stylish coat was the girliest thing she owned.

A hand lightly rapped on the door before it opened softly, Mina's head appearing behind the door. Hinata beamed, tucking her diary in the pillows and sitting up.

"Can't sleep?"

Hinata shook her head.

"I've got just the thing."

Mina grinned and entered the room, something hidden behind her back.

"Hold out your hand and shut your eyes."

She complied, timidly reaching out her half-curled palm. Hinata felt silky ribbon and a cold circular object drop into her waiting fingers, peeking her curiosity. Opening her eyes, she discovered it was a black choker with a silver medallion attached. Further inspecting it, Hinata gasped when she saw the symbol etched in the pendant.

"I thought you might like that. So you don't forget where you're from."

"But, Mina-san! It's not safe—"

"Where you're going, no one is going to know where that's from. Just promise me you'll wear it when you feel safe."

Hinata sighed, smiling gratefully. She leaned back into the stack of pillows and allowed Mina to pull the covers to her chin, clutching the necklace to her chest.

"Good night, Hinata-chan," Mina whispered, winking when she earned another sharp intake of air from the girl. Tiptoeing out the door, she gently closed it behind her before she lost her composure. Outside in the hallway, she leaned against the wall and covered her face, holding herself in place so the urge to go back in and beg Hinata to stay wouldn't overtake her.

- -

Hinata stood on the first bar of the railing, flailing her arms as wide as she could without toppling over into the thrashing water. Three sets of arms waved in response, their smiles getting dimmer and dimmer through the thickening fog. Tears streamed down her face, grief and longing so heavy in her heart she feared it would pull her down through the steel deck and anchor her soul to the sandy bottom. _Why _didn't she just stay there, where she was loved and accepted? Surely, if enough time passed, the world would forget all about her and she could live in peace?

Rio yelled something, cupping both hands to her mouth, but Hinata couldn't make anything out past "don't." Most likely something about eating healthy, if it was Rio.

Panicking when she could no longer distinguish their forms, Hinata let go of the top rail and waved faster, her heart bleeding. The ship suddenly lurched to one side as it gained speed, throwing Hinata backwards from her precarious perch. Before she could even scream, two arms gently enveloped her shoulders and repositioned Hinata on her feet, keeping the girl in place as the waves rocked the vessel. Disoriented, she tried to peek over her shoulder to see her savior, but another crashing wall of water sent them both backing stepping into the wooden mass, the stranger twirling her in his arms so her nose softly rested in the crock of his neck.

"Oh!"

"Are you alright, miss?"

Flushing red, she nodded into his chest, distracted from her sorrow. Glancing up, Hinata peered into two stunning brown eyes staring down at her, his soft face framed by glossy brown hair hanging to his chin, shorn short in the back. He smiled sadly down at her, as if losing her balance and nearly face-planting into the deck was somehow his fault.

"You must forgive me, I could not watch you take a tumble like that," he softly stated, releasing Hinata to stand on wobbling legs. He reached out a hand and steadied her when she threatened to fall.

"Oh, ye-yes, thank you," she replied, tugging on the edge of her blazer. His chuckle startled her.

"Konoha, huh?" He remarked, his eyes glued to her throat. Hinata gasped and covered her choker with her hands, nearly collapsing sideways as the craft dipped and heaved. She wanted to break away from his touch, but she knew it was the only thing keeping her vertical.

"Not quiet seaworthy yet, but you will get your legs."

"I'm—I'm not fro-from Konoha—"

"You will probably tell me you are not from the Hyuga clan, either."

"Ah!—I—I—!"

"Concern yourself not—your secret is safe with me," he declared, playfully pushing her hat down low over her eyes. Hinata stopped sputtering, thoroughly dumbfounded. Just how was she going to stay incognito when even a complete stranger could recognize her? Wearing the necklace was a mistake, even if it did make Mina and Rio smile and tear up when she put it on before stepping on the ship. A lump formed in her throat.

"Th-thank you," Hinata finally responded, feeling the depression slipping back.

"You must have a very good reason to leave such special people behind," he remarked, gazing off towards the hidden shore. She wondered if he could read her mind, or else be exemplary in reading faces and emotions.

"But you must always keep them in your heart, no matter where you go."

Hinata peered from under her cap, catching his sorrowful eyes lost in memory. Whoever he was, she decided, he couldn't be a bad person, to know and understand such pain.

"My name is Hinata," she blurted, trying to recapture his attention from the phantoms of his past. He blinked and smiled at her, his chocolate eyes wavering in absolute warmth.

"Hinata, it is an honor," he bowed, gracefully sweeping her hand in his. Returning upright, he politely introduced himself as Haku, a shinobi from the Land of Waves.

* * *


End file.
